Disclosed is a tool and apparatus for managing the scheduling and content for discussion in a meeting. Specifically, a computer-implemented tool that collects data related to items input into a data structure that is organized for rapid navigation based on selected inputs by a user.
Meetings require planning and graphical information may be used during the meeting to guide the discussion. Preparation for the meeting may include preparing an agenda for the meeting and determining what information may be needed for the meeting. In conventional systems, graphical information, such as reports, biographical information, informational data and product descriptions are provided as hard copy documents, or alternatively, may be presented via an overhead projector or the like. Obtaining, generating and preparing (such as deciding which reports to include or delete, or create graphical data or documents, etc.) the graphical information may be time consuming and laborious. In addition, in situations where additional information may be required, a follow-up, or additional meeting, may be required.
The inventors recognized the need for a tool to facilitate efficient preparation for meetings and minimizing the meeting planner's dilemma of deciding which documents to include in the presentation.